Eavesdropping
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: A grieving Molly overhears a conversation between Ron and Hermione that answers some questions and helps her start the healing process.


**Eavesdropping**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on July 10, 2016

* * *

Molly Weasley gingerly took a step down from the landing, her legs shaky from laying in bed for most of the day. It had been just one week since her son had been buried by the tree overlooking the pond, in a somber, disturbingly quiet ceremony. Ten days since the battle that had claimed him.

The grief was constantly present, weighing on her with every breath, every thought. Her eyes stung with unshed tears, a consistent threat to fall since she realized her child had perished in a fight to save their way of life.

Slowly making her way down, she gripped the rickety railing, her fingers turning white as she sagged against it for support, pausing. Peering into the darkness below, she noticed a soft glow of orange from the living room.

It didn't come as a surprise; it seemed like someone or another was awake at all hours these days, with each of her children dealing with the hole in their hearts in their own way.

It was not only Fred they were mourning, but the friends they had lost as well, and their own demons from experiencing a bloody battle and living under the stresses of fear for so long.

It was hell to deal with the horrors they'd seen.

The soft slap of her slippers against the worn wooden stairs seemed thunderous in her ears, the quiet her only refuge since they'd laid him to rest. George's broken sobs still echoed in her ears.

Despite her own broken heart, she knew that she needed to take a step forward, and be there for her children. To keep them together, united, to get through this. She'd been mired in her own grief for too long.

Staring up at the dark ceiling of their bedroom, listening to Arthur's uneven snores and restlessness, she made a decision to do something as she slipped out of bed, despite it being nearly four in the morning. Perhaps she'd get breakfast started for the early risers.

It would be good to do something, rather than dwelling on Fred, or seeing Bellatrix's face as all life left her. She shuddered, remembering how close she'd come to losing her daughter, too. Yet, despite that, taking a life, even that monster's, had taken a heavy toll on Molly. It had been something she wrestled with since that fateful day.

Could she have captured Bellatrix, rather than kill her?

Taking a few deep breaths allowed her to clear her head of those thoughts. As she neared the bottom of the stairs, she tried her best to maintain silence, in case whoever was downstairs had dozed off on the settee. She'd witnessed that a few times over the past week.

As she got closer, the low murmur of whispers greeted her ears. She couldn't help but peeking in, and was surprised to see Ron and Hermione sprawled on the battered old sofa.

His far too skinny arms were wrapped tightly around her, his face hidden in her hair. Ron's shoulders were shaking as Hermione cradled him and whispered in his ear, her hands tenderly tracing random patterns across his back.

"It's alright, Ron. You can let it out."

They'd been inseparable since the battle, and it hadn't taken Molly and the rest of the family much time to realize that things had finally changed between them.

Ron stuck his head up, and Molly could see the tear tracks glistening in the firelight. His halting breaths seemed to slow down as Hermione cupped her hands lovingly around his face, her thumbs brushing away the wetness running down his sunken cheeks. Ron's head tilted into her caress and his eyes fluttered to a close.

"I just never thought... Fred. Figured the twins were invincible after surviving all of their stunts and failed experiments."

He sniffled loudly, letting out a hollow laugh. "Remember when they tried to put their names in the Goblet of Fire and turned into old men? I thought I'd actually see them like that, one day."

He buried his head in Hermione's neck again. Molly could see him visibly trembling.

Hermione hugged him to her securely, her fingers running through the ginger curls along the back of his neck. She simply let him cry, supporting him with soothing words and pressing kisses into his haphazard hair.

Molly's youngest son finally seemed to regain his composure.

"It's been so hard to see how everyone else is doing, especially George and Mum. I've never seen my mum like this; it scares me to see her so quiet, so down. Everything feels lifeless... too still."

Molly clutched at her heart, unaware of how much her despair was affecting her family. It only served to reinforce her need to move forward.

"The pain is immediate right now; we're all grieving, Ron. I know you might not be able to feel it now, but over time, things will get better."

"Is it selfish of me to know that's true, if only because we're finally together?"

Hermione was silent for a minute, the weight of his words seemingly hanging in the air.

"They all wanted this. Everyone who fought in the battle. They sacrificed themselves so that we all could be happy. I feel guilty, too, but that shouldn't stop us from living."

Ron nodded, entwining his fingers with Hermione's.

"I don't know what I would have done without you here, supporting me, and the rest of the family. They don't even know about the sacrifice you're making, with your parents and all. I need you to know how much you mean to me."

Hermione nodded, her eyes now becoming glossy. She looked so vulnerable, and Molly wanted to run in there and wrap them both in a big hug. She restrained herself, curious about what Ron had just mentioned.

Something had seemed off to her when Ron and Hermione said that she convinced her parents to move to Australia. There had been so much going on at the time, she didn't have the opportunity to press them further.

Ron was now doing the comforting as Hermione desperately snuggled into his chest, her muffled sobs thundering in the dead of night. Ron gently stroked her hair, much of its usual bushiness gone due to the battle.

"I promise we'll go to Australia as soon as we can to find your parents. We'll restore their memories and make so many new ones. They'll know they have a daughter again."

Memory charms? They don't know they have a daughter? Molly was horrified.

They stayed there for a few moments as Hermione cried. Ron continued his gentle touches, a far cry from the awkward boy he'd been for so long.

"I know it's been longer than you hoped," Ron spoke up. "But at least that's given us more time to figure out where they might be, and how to undo the charms."

"What if we can't?" Hermione whispered suddenly, lifting her head. "What if I fail?"

"You are the smartest, strongest witch I've ever known. I have complete faith in you."

Ron seemed to know exactly what to say to make her feel better. Hermione gave him a watery smile, and sniffled.

"But your mum, Ron. We can't leave her now. She's been through so much, and it's only been a week since..."

Molly's heart sank. She was the reason why the poor girl was in such agony, suffering in silence while waiting to recover her family.

"I think... I hope she'll be a bit better soon. Enough for us to leave, Hermione."

"There is an alternative."

Ron already started shaking his head.

"Are you sure you want to come, Ron? I can..."

"No!" Ron whispered harshly, his voice filled with anguish. "After you... you almost died at Malfoy Manor, I vowed to myself that I would do anything and everything I could for you. To love you and protect you as much as I could. I need to be there for you. Please, will you Iet me?"

Hermione smiled again, strengthening her grip on his hand. "Yes, Ron. I will."

Molly was bewildered. Hermione had almost died? At Malfoy Manor? What had her children been through?

Ron continued on. Molly could see him arms tighten around Hermione. "I can still hear them in my nightmares," he admitted, staring at some random point in the distance. "Your screams as Bellatrix tortured you. If I hadn't been able to save you—"

"But you did, love. You did save me. Oh, Ron, you volunteered to take my place and I could hear you screaming for me from the cellar. I knew in my heart you would find a way."

Anger gripped Molly, any and all second thoughts she had towards what she did to Bellatrix evaporating into nothingness. She could take solace knowing Bellatrix could never harm anyone again, because of her.

Her heart broke as she watched them hold each other, rocking together slowly. They were too young to have had to face such traumas.

They kissed then, sweetly and with such love that Molly almost couldn't look, having already intruded on such a private moment.

"I love you, Ron."

"Me too, Hermione. Me too."

Hermione grinned. "You love yourself?"

Ron smirked. "Was that an attempt at a joke?"

"No! Honestly, Ron, it was clearly successful."

He chuckled for a second, but stopped to gaze at her intensely. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

She nodded, a shy smile dancing across her lips. One that very quickly turned into a big yawn.

It was clear to Molly that Hermione was smitten with her son, and he with her. Somehow, she'd always known that their relationship would either implode in spectacular fashion, or they would be with each other for life. There never seemed to a middle ground with them, and she was relieved it was the latter.

They slowly stood up from the sofa, stretching out before attempting to tidy up. Molly felt panicked for a moment, afraid of being caught eavesdropping. She turned to make her way back up.

"C'mon, love. Time for bed. Mum will go spare if she finds out you've been sleeping in my room."

Molly started at that and turned back, her ears perked up. Hermione's next words quickly stifled her concern.

"You know I barely have any of those horrid nightmares when I sleep in your bed."

"Have you been taking the pain potions Fleur gave you at Shell Cottage?"

"Yes, but they aren't as effective as you."

Ron looked proud, and even a little bashful.

"If you just tell Molly that I feel safest with you, I'm sure she'd understand." Hermione braced for his reaction as she continued. "Ginny said Molly found her and Harry asleep together down here last night, and all she did was cover them with a blanket."

Ron merely shrugged his shoulders, unfazed by her statement as he plumped up one of the pillows.

It had scared Molly at first to realize how grown up her children were, especially her youngest, but she knew that Ginny loved Harry.

If there was one thing the wars had taught her, that Fred's passing had taught her, was that life was short. She wanted her children to be happy and she'd gained so much trust in them after everything that had happened. They'd all fought in a war, after all.

"Besides, it's not like we're shagging." Hermione continued, her cheeks rosy. "Yet."

Ron's mouth gaped like a fish out of water. Molly's reaction wasn't far off from her son's. Perhaps she'd been too quick to trust them after all.

"Hermione, you know... well, it's not that I don't want... I thought we'd agreed..."

Ron turned beet red, his words failing him as he stammered unintelligibly.

Hermione tried to cover her giggles with her hand, her shoulders shaking with mirth. "I know, love. I was just teasing. But," her tone changed to one of hesitation, clearly unsure of herself as she cleared her throat. "Thank you for being understanding and patient, for... for taking things slowly."

Ron dropped the pillow and grabbed her small hands between his, his long frame towering over her shorter one. He looked so sincere as he looked down at her.

"I've messed up so many times, and I've learned my lesson. Now that I know you feel the same as I do, I want to be the man you deserve. I respect your wishes and I want us to be ready."

Molly let out a breath, relieved to know that her youngest boy had matured into a gentleman, and that they were in no hurry to rush into anything.

Hermione tried to stifle another yawn, but Ron caught her.

"You're practically falling asleep on your feet, Hermione!"

A devious look flashed across his face for a split-second.

"I know that look, Ron. What are you—"

She shrieked as he suddenly scooped her up, one arm cradling the nape of her neck while the other supported the backs of her knees.

"I always wanted to do this back at Hogwarts, when you were working yourself ragged."

Hermione smiled up at him, her hand brushing his light stubble.

"I don't think I would have taken too kindly to you picking me up bridal style in front of the rest of the house."

"Bridal style? Well, it's not like we're married." Ron paused. "Yet."

It was Hermione's turn now to react with shock, surprise painted all over her face.

Molly wasn't sure if it was due to Ron's forwardness or the idea that he was thinking so far ahead, after not having the luxury to do so for years. Regardless, she too was awestruck by his declaration, well aware that she and Arthur were the same age when they committed to each other.

Ron's cheeks were flushed, and yet, he didn't look away. It seemed as though he was studying his girlfriend's reaction. Hermione looked at him, before smiling in unspoken agreement. He leaned down and kissed her, sealing that shared desire.

As their kiss deepened, Molly seized the window of opportunity to go back upstairs, before she got caught.

Silently ascending the stairs, it felt odd, almost foreign as her lips upturned in a rare smile, seeing their unbound hope and love flourish. They deserved it, as did the rest of the family, despite missing a piece of their hearts.

She gently opened her bedroom door, not wanting to wake Arthur. She should have known better, as the years of rowdy children and war had trained him to stir with even the slightest noise.

She heard the scrape of his wand against the side table, and a faint sphere of blueish light appeared, illuminating their room as he reached for his spectacles.

"It's good to see you smile, darling."

Molly slid into their bed and into the comforting arms of her husband.

"It's good to see them together."

"Who's that?"

"Ron and Hermione."

"Ah, indeed. A long time coming, yes?"

"Yes, and I'm thrilled for them. They are mad for each other."

"Seems like just yesterday they were rowing over the smallest thing."

"Well, knowing Ron and Hermione, that's not likely to change. It will just be tempered by love now."

Arthur murmured in agreement as he kissed the top of his wife's head.

"I think the reason I was so upset at her years ago was that I knew Ron fancied her, even if he didn't. If she'd fancied Harry, and he felt the same, they would have broken not one, but two Weasley hearts. I'm glad to know I was wrong."

She heard her husband chuckle quietly. "You'll always be his mother, but he has found himself a good one."

She was silent for a moment, pondering what she'd just learned.

"I heard some things downstairs that, oh, Arthur, I can't imagine what they went through. It sounded like Hermione was tortured, and Ron somehow saved her life. We were so close to losing more of our children."

Arthur gasped. "Are you certain?"

Molly nodded sadly. "They mentioned Shell Cottage, so maybe Bill and Fleur can fill us in."

"If they feel it's their place to say, Molly. We may want to wait until they're ready to tell us themselves. It might be too soon, after we lost... after everything that happened."

She turned and looked at him, the wandlight showing every crease of worry in that face of his that she loved so much. Seeing his frown, she could feel tears pricking her eyes again, but she took a deep breath and exhaled.

"We lost our son, Arthur." It was the first time she'd said it out loud.

"We did, and it will hurt for the rest of our lives. But, if there's even the tiniest shred of a silver lining, it's in what we gained. We gained another son back in Percy, and we've gained our other children back–Harry and Hermione."

Arthur gently rubbed his wife's arm as he continued on.

"They can have lives. Spouses and children and grandchildren. They won't have to worry about the future, thanks to the sacrifice our Fred made."

"The sacrifices we all made," Molly stated, thinking about what Harry, Ron, and Hermione had endured. Thinking about the life she herself had taken.

"Yes, we all made."

She sniffled, but felt as though she'd made a real step forward coming to terms with their new reality. After a moment, something else she'd heard struck a thought in her head.

"Do you think Kingsley can arrange a portkey for Ron and Hermione?"

"They've only just returned, where could they possibly be going now?"

"Hermione's parents. They haven't said anything to us, but the poor girl must be miserable. She... she erased her parents' memories of her, so the two of them must go to Australia immediately to bring them back."

"Merlin!"

"Ron insisted that he'd go with her, but they haven't... because of me. They've been so worried about how I'd react to their leaving so soon after the funeral. As thoughtful as that is, I can't be the one holding them back any longer."

"Yes, I'm sure Kingsley can help us. I'll contact him this morning."

"Good, because I'm going to tell them they should go as soon as possible. I can't imagine, as a mother, the anguish of not knowing about the existence of my child."

Arthur smiled, hearing his wife's determination. "I think that's the first time since the battle that you've... well... sounded like yourself."

She squeezed his hand tightly. "Baby steps, dear. Baby steps."


End file.
